CLARY AND JACE ONE-SHOTS
by love.jace.Herondale
Summary: Small clace one-shots
1. The Bet

Disclamer: I do not own TMI that all belongs to Cassandra Clare

The Bet

 _JOPV_

My name is Jace Herondale, i'm 17 years old and i'm a senior in Idris high. I am well known in my school as "The Charmer" or "The man whore". None of thoes titles bother me at all, I know what I am and I does not bother me in the slightest bit. Now in the beginning of every school year my friends and I make a bet, we find one of the most nerdy girls and take turns trying to get a said nerdy girl, this year it's my turn. And I got Clarissa Fray.

Clary is known as the "Art Freak" in Idris. She is always getting tripe,pushed,kicked, and her books always get pushed out of her hand, if i'm being honest most times i see it but don't do anything. "Hey Jace, you ready to start your bet? Because I need 50 bucks by the end of the month" Seb says with a wide and might I add annoying smirk. If you lose the bet you have to pay the winner 50 bucks. 'What makes you so sure i'm gonna lose" I asked, he looked at me like i was crazy and said "Clary Fray is a complete prude bro, you can't get under her pants even with looks like yours"

"I'll take that as a challenge" I said with a confident smirk

 **Time lap-Next Day**

JPOV

It was lunch and I saw Clary sitting at her usual table with Ratface (Simon) I've learnd from my previous bet's that i have to be genuine to all of these girls. As I reach her table, Simon turns his head and gets of the table and walks the other way, _good I get her all to my self_ i think to myself. I sit down and say " Hey my name is Jace and I just wanna say I think you are absolutely beautiful" she looks up slowlly "Do I know you" she asks with fiery attitude, it was quiet attractive. "No, but I would love to know you" I say. It was true, I kind of had a little crush on her from 1st-8th grade, I then realized that I was over my head and we could never happen, we were both from different social classes and it was a dream that i held on to.

She looked at me "Well are you gonna sit down or not, 'cause this is a waste of my time if your not" she said and my smirk turned into a full on smile. I sat down and looked in her eyes, I never realized that her eyes were emerald, but a different collection of green. I also saw a little bit of hazel in her eyes "So, wanna play 20 Questions" i asked "Sure" she said as if she was bored of small talk. "Whats your favorite color" i asked, not knowing what to say to her exactly. She stopped for a moment and and said "I don't have a favorite color, as an artist I can't just single one out on it's own" she says. I smile already liking this girl. We sat there all lunch just laughing and talking and that i was infatuated with this girl and was sad when the bell rang.

"Whats your next class" I ask her and she smiled and said "oh, I think you know" I stop walking and think, we had history together...we actually sat next to each other. I start walking trying to hide my faint blush. Jace Herondale does not blush, so why was i doing it around her? When we reached class we toke our seats next to each other, she then whipped out her sketch book and got lost in her own world. So I thought now would be a great time to pay attention and look at her. This was the first time I had actually saw the freckles on the back of her neck, the faint scar on her shoulder, the arch of her eyebrows, her pink kissable lips. I want this girl, not for the bet but for the relationship we could have, what it would feel like to hold her, kiss her, love her, hold her hand, fall asleep in the same bed with her (AN: not the way you think, completely holly).

I, Jace Herondale have realized something. I was in love with Clarissa Fray

 **Time lap-Two months later**

CPOV

Talking to Jace has been eye opening, I always thought that he was Mr. pump and dump but he is so sweet and smart and funny. Overall he just makes me happy. He asked me out a month ago and I said yes, I remember it like it was ystrday. **flashback to date** _\- I looked myself over in the mirror, I was wearing ripped jeans, my favorite parachute band sweatshirt , and red conver high tops. Jace said to dress casual because we were going to a normal hang out space. I heard a knock on the door and ran down the stairs while screaming "Got it", I open the door and low and behold, there was Jace Herondale at my front door._

 _He smiled at me "shall we" he asked "yes we shall" I said in a British accent, I step out the front door and make sure to lock it on my way out, as I turn around cloth goes around my head and covers my eyes "What are you doing Jace" I ask panicked "Where i'm taking you is a surprise, and if you saw where we were going then it wouldn't be quite a surprise now would it" "okay i'm gonna trust you, you better not fuck up Jace" I say scared a little that i'm letting Jace blind fold me. I hear him chuckle a little and to be honest, it was music to my ears. When we got to this "mystery Place" as I like to call it, he toke me out the car with my blind fold still on and I let him guide me to where ever we were going and I feel him go up a step and i followed sute._

 _Next thing i know,Jace takes of my blind fold and what i see makes me wanna cry. While we were playing 20 questions i told him where my favorite place was to paint but it had got shut down and I couldn't go and paint there anymore. It was the green house "How did yo get us in" I asked so happy I could kiss him " I have my" he was cut of by my mouth on his. We spent the next 5 minutes kissing until a loud bell rang, I flinched "What was that" I asked a little scared that someone found out we were in here. "It's midnight, Happy Birthday Clarissa Fray" (AN:sorrrrry i had to :) I kissed him and we spent the next 2 hours laughing,talking,kissing._ **End of flashback**

Now here I am, in Jace's car making out with him in a MCdonald's parking lot. He picked me up and sat me down so i was straddling his hips, he started to buck his hips into mine. "Jace, can you...harder" I squealed and moaned "We should wait untill we..." he trailed of and pecked my lips. "wanna come to my place and hang out" he asked. I smiled and said "yea, I would love that"

 **Time Lap- Four Months Late**

JPOV

Spending time with Clary was amazing, she could always make me laugh and smile. She makes me feel like no one else, i really like her and I have been thinking about this whole bet thing and the more I think about it, the more bad and shitty I feel. I know she doesn't deserve this but if I hadn't taken this bet I wouldn't have taken the time to get to know her.

 **Time Lap- Lunch**

I've been looking for seb all day and i can't find him. I was walking in the halls to do a second search of the halls when I saw him at his locker "SEB!" I scream down the hall, a couple heads turn but I don't care. When I reach him I say "I want to call of the bet" he stopped what he was doing and looked at me "I thought ya had it in you to maker her fall for you, but i guess not." he said with a smug smirk "That's not it,I just don't want to hurt her. I don't want her to think i'm only with her for a bet" I said looking him pointedly in the eyes "But you are" he said mater a factually

"Not anymore so can we just call of the bet, I really like Clary and i don't wanna hurt her. Please" I plead him, but I don't think he heard me because he was looking over my shoulder. "This as all a bet" a soft dreamlike voice I know all to well says "NO.. I mean yes,but" I was cut of by a sharp stinging on my cheek. She slapped me "I hate you Jace Herondale,go to hell"

"Wait, clary please!" I shout but she is already bolting down the hall "I'm sorry" I whisper.

CPOV

Fuck jace. I thought what we had was real. I thought he really liked me, I guess he will always be Mr. Pump and Dump.

 **Time Lap- 1 Month Later**

JPOV

 _You've reached Clary Fray leave a message at the beep._ I'v tried calling Clary for the past 3 weeks and she hasn't answered once, I have texted he 160 times and counting. I have really fucked up and I want her back

 **Time Lap- Greenhouse**

CPOV

I sat on the bench near the white roses, Drawing me and jace. Our fist kiss,holding hands,huging. I couldn't get enough of Jace Herondale & even though I hate him, I still want him. I want him to kiss me until I forget who and where I am, to hold me until I fall asleep in his arms, to have him tell me he im beautiful.

I want him back. I heard the door open, not shortly I saw a flash of gold. Jace. I saw him look me in the eyes and i saw the emptiness in his eyes, "Clary...can we pleas talk" he ask brokenhearted "I guess so,I have no where else to go right know" I said more sharp then intended "I'm sorry, the truth is Clary...I love you so much and I never wanted to hurt you. I have always liked you but I didn't do anything when I should have. If I had, we would not be in this situation...I'm sorry. I love you Clary, please forgive me."

I sit and think for a moment "Okay, I forgive you. I love you to, but from now on we are always honest to each other in this relationship. Got it?" I said with a small smile "YES, YES" he shouted with a broad smile.

"I love you Jace Herondale" I said leaning closer to him "I love you to Clarissa Fray"

We spent the whole day in the greenhouse talking,laughing, and kissing. Mostly kissing

THE END

 _THX FOR READING PLEAS REVIEW AND REQUEST :) ;)_


	2. A Love-Hate Relationship

**A Love-Hate Relationship- Chapter two**

 **Clarys pov**

Clary Fray is a very outgoing girl with an attitude like her red fiery hair. She had a twin brother with the name of Jonathan. He, for lack of better words, is a pain in the ass.

He would always pick on her and scare her or eat her food knowing full and well that it was hers but she loved him as he did her and no matter what he did nothing could change that.

Even though he was a little bitch to her, he always did protect her and make sure she felt okay when he knew she was down.

But she did not exactly favor his best friend, Jace Herondale, the bane of her existence. He was what fueled her anger and annoyance. He was a dick, a cocky ass dick hole as she and her best friend Simon liked to call him, but for it to get even worse, he lived right next to her.

He was her freaking neighbor and he was always at her house, eating her food or drinking all of her favorite soda or playing video games in her living room for hours.

She disliked him for many many reasons but the most being the fact that he would use girls knowing full and well that they wanted more than just sex but he never cared about them when he was done. It is obnoxious and self-centered and she hates it so she keeps her distance and communicates with him as least as possible.

And yet he still finds something to pester her with.

Now clary is walking down the halls of her high school, Shadowhunter high, with her three best friends Isabell, the sassy and fashionable raven-haired girl.

She was tall with an extra added 5 inches due to her black heels and long legs. Her hair reached her mid back and it swayed as she strutted down the hallway. She had a flowery, yellow sundress on with a sheer white cover up on her arms.

Next to Isabell was her boyfriend and Clary's long term friend, Simon Lewis. He was what people described as a nerd. Short with glasses the hung low on his nose and gamer shirts with the most annoying quotes on them.

He was quite awkward but when he was with peers he is the funniest person anyone will ever encounter. He loved to read manga and often times forced Clary or Izzy to take him to the comic book store weekly.

On the left of Clary was Magnus, a tall, Asian, gay man who described himself as a magnificent warlock the ruled all of New York.

He is the most odd out of the three of them but he completes them. He wore a purple suit and multiple rings on his hands, his nails painted black, his hair spiked and dyed blue at the tips, his eyes outlined with black eyeliner and a small hint of blue eyeshadow.

He was the most outspoken and very comfortable with himself. He had no shame and no filter but that is what made Clary love him so much.

The trio made their way to their first period, English 3. A class which Jace just happens to have and the worst part, she has to sit next to him for a project on a class novel.

Clary made her way to her assigned seat as did everyone else. Simon and Isabelle made their way to their seat which happens to be next to each other and Magnus sat next to his partner Alec, his boyfriend, and Izzy's brother.

She sighed and looked at her friends with a playful pout "How is it that you all get to sit next to who you want to and all I get is...Jace" She said to Magnus who was right across from her and uttered Jace's name with as much venom as she could muster.

Magnus chuckled and looked behind her, where Jace stood with a smug smirk on his face "Oh biscuit...truthful but the worst timing" he said as he pointed at Jace.

Clary slowly turned towards Jace and scowled at his smug smirk "Always thinking about me aren't you red?" He said as he sat next to her.

She laughed dryly "More like thinking about how much I hate you"

He sucked in air and rested his hand over his heart "Ouch that one hurt me red...I think a kiss would make me feel much better" He said with an evil smirk

"You can kiss my fist as it comes into contact with your stupid face" She suggested with fake happiness and a large fake smile

He quickly raised his hands in surrender "Not the money maker Fray or I'll put gum in your hair like in 3rd grade" he said as he pulled out a packet of fresh gum

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the packet, putting it in her bag "Do it and I'll kick you in the balls like in 3rd grade" she threatened right before the teacher walked in and began the lesson. She sighed once more and looked at the board, paying close attention.

 **End of class- JPOV**

As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of that class. Clary really got on my nerves and I just couldn't stand her. She made me want to pull my hair out, I mean I have tried to be friends with her but she just seemed to hate me more as the years went on so I just gave up. But honestly, it did kinda suck that I was best friends with her brother but Clary and I couldn't even look at each other without ripping each other's throats out.

I made my way to the field seeing as my second period was P.E./ football practice and met up with Jon, A tall lean guy with silver hair and jet black eyes that were slightly creepy, he looked nothing like Clary and it surprised me when I found out they were twins. People thought me and Jon could be brothers instead of him and Clary but people use the fact that we have been best friends since Kindergarten to assume that we are related.

I sat next to him and looked at him "Bro your sister honestly scares the shit out of me. She threatened to kick my balls again and stole my gum" I said as I put on my jersey

"Well maybe she would be nice if you didn't always piss her off and be a cocky asshole," he said with a chuckle and stood up from the bleachers as the coach called everyone to the track

"I am so sweet to her you don't even understand Jon...I just think she has a chemical unbalance" I said with a laugh and everyone began running the track

"That could be it or the possibility that you are definitely an asshat," he said and we ran and talked until the end of the period.

 **One week later at Clary and Jon's house - JPOV**

I and Jon were playing video games when out of nowhere we heard the front door open and slam shut. I looked at the door and saw a flash of red run up the stairs and turned to Jon "What was that about?" I asked as her bedroom door slammed shut

He shrugged "I have no idea. Anytime she's that pissed off is if- oh no…can you go check on her while I go run a very important errand?" he said as he grabbed his keys and put on his jacket

"Why me? You know she's just gonna push me away" I said as I put the controller down and walked up to him "Where are you even going?" I asked raising a curious eyebrow.

He sighed heavily "To my dad's," he said quietly and my eyes widened. Anyone who knew their family knew their dad had left them early on when Clary and Jon were newborns.

Their dad didn't want to take care of them and cut off all contact with Jocelyn but kept trying with Clary. No one knew why and no one asked because Clary always got defensive about it and would immediately shut down the conversation.

"Um..okay I'll go check on her just be careful," I said slightly confused and walked up to Clary's room. I softly knocked on the door as there were noises of sniffling and shuffling.

"Go away!" she yelled from the other side of the door

"Please let me in Clary" I whispered and heard a soft sigh and soon enough the door opened to reveal a crying Clary, tears slowly falling from her emerald eyes and I couldn't help but feel my heart clench at the sight. I slowly walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed and looked deeply into her eyes.

I was feeling something that I normally don't feel for anyone, especially not Clary, the girl I have despised my entire life.

"Clary..talk to me. Tell me what happened." I asked as she laid on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Why should I tell you of all people? Yo don't give a shit." She said through her tears and I can't lie, it did slightly hurt that she thought I had no feeling for her.

"That's not true Clary...even though we don't get along doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy," I said slightly surprised that I opened up to her more than expected.

She sighed and looked over at him "My dad told me that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore...he said that there was no use in trying if nothing was going to change with him and my mother. After everything that my mom and Jon told me...I always stood by my dad and now-" She cut herself off as she began crying harder than before.

Before I knew what I was doing I took her into my arms and pulled her on to my lap as she sobbed into me.

After she calmed down and her crying stopped she slowly pulled her head away from where it was buried in my neck and looked into my eyes.

"W-why did you put me on your lap?" She whispered curiously but didn't try to move.

I shrugged and looked up at her "I don't know...I don't like seeing you cry. You're too beautiful for that Clary" I said as I got so lost in her eyes that I couldn't even hear myself speaking.

She blushed and rested her head on my chest and we sat there for a while in silence with her in my arms.

 **CPOV**

I don't know how I got here but I feel like I've wanted this from Jace for so long. Wait, what am I saying!? _This is Jace, the guy who pushed you into the pool on your birthday_ , but he did also give me his piece of cake because he knew I love red velvet.

I guess Jace has always been sweet in his own, weird way. He does care for me in some way...in more ways than I care to think about but sitting here, in his arms all I can think about is the small things he has done to show me how he actually feels.

He doesn't hate me as I thought, he did try to be friends with me but I pushed him away and now I don't ever want to leave this moment.

I slowly pulled my head away from his chest and without thinking, leaned in to kiss him. He soon began to kiss me back but as soon as my hands made their way into his hair the front door opened and Jon came into the house.

I pulled away from Jace as quick as possible and got off his lap and ran into my bathroom.

 **JPOV**

What the hell just happened?! One minute I'm holding her, the next she kisses me and we start making out and now she ran into the bathroom! As I get up to get her from the bathroom Jon walks in.

"Hey, did you check up on Clary?" He asked and I nodded not being able to form any words seeing as I'm still confused about what just happened. Jon smiled and thanked me before going into the living room, leaving me in the hallway.

 **ONE MONTH LATER- CPOV**

I have been avoiding Jace. I know that he has been trying to see me so I make sure that I'm not around him. I switched partners in English and if he's ever at my house I go to Simon's Or Isabelle's house.

I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him. I can't just go and say " _Oh hey Jace, I have something to tell you! I have liked you all my life and I just figured it out a month ago! Be my boyfriend."_

Of course, I want him to be my boyfriend and all but I'm scared. What if I'm just a flavor of the week or he will just want me for sex and then leave me alone. There is also the fact that he is my Brothers Best fucking Friend and I couldn't do that to Jon.

 **JPOV**

It's been a month since I and Clary kissed and she has been avoiding me ever since. I wanted to tell her that I actually want to see where this could go but I never get the chance to speak with her and now I'm taking matters into my own hands and I plan on asking her out on with or without Jon's permission

I spotted Isabelle and Simon in the cafe during lunch and quickly walked over to them. My plan was to see what her fourth period was seeing ass mine is a free period. I am going to sit in the back of the classroom and wait until I see her walk in and write ' _Clary Fray will you go out with me?~jace_

After I figured out her 4th period is art I quickly make my way to the art studio. I quickly write my message on the board and sit in the back of the class waiting for her to enter

Once she enters the whole class begins clapping and she looks at the board surprised with a smile she is obviously trying to hide

I quickly make my way over to her and raise an eyebrow "Well? Will you go out with me? I had to do something to get your attention seeing as you were dodging me"

She giggled and threw her arms around my neck pulling me into a hug and pressing a kiss onto my cheek

"Yes I will go out with you Jace," She said happily

 **19 Years Later- CPOV**

Now if you had told me that I would get married and have kids with Jace Herondale 7 years ago I would have hit you with a bat and kicked your dick but now...this wonderful life is all I know.

I am a happily married woman with three kids. Two handsome twin boys who are the exact replica of their father and a beautiful baby girl who took after her mother.

Alex and Stephen are 15 and like Jace in every way possible. Sarcastic and cocky with the most beautiful gold eyes. They also aren't against using their looks for the things they want because they definitely use them to their advantage.

And Alyssa is 14 years old, She is tall and has my red wavy locks that reach all the way down to her butt and a mix of gold and green eyes. She is very quiet and calm always buried under books and paint.

I love the life that I have come to have within the past years and I couldn't ask for anything better in the world. I got the guy and the family and I am more content with my life than ever.

 **Sadly Jace and Clary belong to Cassie soooooo yeah and sorry this sucks but I wrote this in one day and finished late at night when I was really tired so oh well lol but I hope you liked it! Make sure to R &R plzzz**


End file.
